


3. “Please, don’t leave.”

by miraculeuxnoir (redhoodedwolf)



Series: Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, alya is amazing as always, cuteness, i'm a fan of flashback scenes, ladynoir and marichat fun, so of course there's one in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/miraculeuxnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug hears a chirp, and she reaches up to finger her earring. “Guess that’s my cue!” she teases. <br/>Chat grins at her, opens his mouth to bid her adieu, but someone else’s shout cuts him off.<br/>“Wait!”<br/>Ladybug looks up to see Alya running towards them, arm outstretched like she could grab them and hold them in place. “Please, don’t leave.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	3. “Please, don’t leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> part of the drabble challenge I issued against myself so originally posted to tumblr

In a bright explosion of visually stunning glittering red, the whole of Paris is restored back to normal. Ladybug grins up at the sky from where she’d just tossed her Lucky Charm. 

She can hear Chat Noir jogging over to her from where he’d been helping the akumatized victim back up onto his feet, softly mumbling to him the usual spiel about where they were, what had happened, and that everything was fine and that the victim was not to be blamed.

When Chat Noir is back at her side, she glances over at him and they do their celebratory fist bump. Ladybug reaches out and claps Chat on the back as well, squeezing his shoulder. The aukma had been relentless, terrorizing the city for almost two hours before they could track it down, but they finally had. 

Ladybug hears a chirp, and she reaches up to finger her earring. “Guess that’s my cue!” she teases. 

Chat grins at her, opens his mouth to bid her adieu, but someone else’s shout cuts him off.

“Wait!”

Ladybug looks up to see Alya running towards them, arm outstretched like she could grab them and hold them in place. “ **Please, don’t leave.** ”

Ladybug shares a look with Chat. “I don’t have more than a minute, ah, Alya, is it?”

Alya beams. “Yep! And it won't take long, I promise.” She looks over to Chat. "I just wanted to ask you if it was alright for me to post some photos someone submitted to me from _last night_ on the Ladyblog.”

Chat stared at Alya in confusion. Ladybug wasn’t any less confused. “Of course,” he stuttered. “You’ve never asked for permission before. Not that we mind!” he hurries to correct at seeing the horrified look on Alya’s face. 

Ladybug jumps in to help. “Yeah, we’ve never had a problem with your blog before. So why ask now?”

Alya shrugs, seemingly more relaxed. “I just wasn’t sure if you were ready to make your relationship public. That’s more of a private thing.”

Ladybug feels her heart skip as he earring beeps again. “I–” she stutters. “I don’t really know what you’re taking about. I have to go. Chat, uh,” she looks wide-eyed over at her partner, hoping to convey her thoughts through her gaze, “You can deal with this, right?”

“For sure, my lady,” Chat says with a nod, and ushers her away before turning back to Alya. 

“I have a few minutes extra,” Chat boasts as Ladybug turns her back on them and runs for the closest secluded ally. 

Ladybug becomes Marinette in a flash of bright light, and she catches Tikki in her hands before the poor kwami falls to the ground from exhaustion. 

“What on earth is Alya talking about? Photos?” Marinette asks Tikki.

Her kwami shrugs. “I don’t know. I guess you’ll find out soon, when she posts them on the Ladyblog.”

But several hours later, there is still no new post on the Ladyblog. Marinette is chewing away at her fingernails in anxiety. Alya had texted her a couple times, but she’d said nothing about a new scoop about Ladybug, like she normally would. There was one text that was just a winky face, but that wasn’t too out of the ordinary. 

Maybe whatever the photos were of, Chat had asked her not to post them.

Marinette thinks back to the night previous. What had they done that could have been misconstrued as personal or private?

They had been doing a routine patrol, bouncing around Paris, making sure everything was alright. They’d finished up around midnight, they went their separate ways, and Marinette had gone straight home. Nothing special.

So what could Alya–?

A knock sounded on her window.

“Psst. _Princess_.”

Marinette felt her spine seize up. 

_“Just finish up with a patrol?” Marinette had asked as she lazed on her chair on the roof, enjoying the nice brisk night air.  
_

_“You should be asleep. You have school tomorrow.”  
_

_Marinette smirked. “I can handle less sleep after a lazy evening. You’ve been busy. Which one of us needs sleep more?”_

_Chat sighed, perching himself on the edge of the chair she sat in and stared at her. “This is true, I cannot tell a lie. I am quite tired.”_

_“Aw, does kitty need a cat nap?” she teased.  
_

_Chat Noir stared at her, quiet for a moment. His eyes glowed vibrantly in the night. “Yeah,” he admitted on a breath, shoulders slumping. “Yeah, I really do, Princess.”_

_Marinette’s eyes softened. “Okay kitty. You can stick around for a bit.”_

_Within a blink of an eye, Marinette had a lap full of Chat. “Thanks, Princess,” the boy sighed and snuggled against her shoulder._

_Marinette sighed and scritched at his hair, watched as his ears twitched and folded back in content. “Anytime,” she murmured, feeling the exhaustion of the night creep up on herself as well._

_When she woke up several hours later, Chat was gone._

“Princess!” the hiss comes again. “We need to talk. It’s important!”

Marinette thinks back to Alya’s text; the winky face. 

She groans and smacks a hand to her forehead. This is going to be an interesting night, and school tomorrow, with Alya, is going to be insane.

She flips the latch in the window and lets Chat in anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> My ML blog is miraculeuxnoir, if you're into sterek hmu at redhoodedwolf, and for all else I'm localwolfgoesawoo. I'm everywhere.


End file.
